


I'll make this place your home

by wreckedkids (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Depression, Domestic Larry, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parties, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Size Kink, Top Harry, but not in like an abusive boy friend way, cuddles and kisses, cynical louis, harry likes feeding louis, louis slaps harry i think?, louis wears harry's sweaters, mentions of rape and cheating, parks and teas, sickly romantic, so much fluff omg, talks about self harm and suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wreckedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Louis teaches him just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I love a little cynical louis that just needs some love and assurance to make him go all pliant and soft and some cuddly harry with kids.

**_"White lips, pale face"_ **

 

There’s a massive difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone. And Harry Styles didn’t know the difference until the special cerulean eyed boy came along with his cynical demeanor and pretty hands and Harry felt like floating skies and warm summer night breezes. Harry had to learn the hard way, the difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone, from Louis Tomlinson.

Late September, brown and orange leaves surrounding the happy Liverpool park with kids making piles of leaves and jumping in them, elderly couples sitting on benches and talking in hushed whispers while trying to survive in the biting English weather. And Harry was that kind of a boy, who was nice and liked to spend his Saturdays at parks, helping the kids on the swings, and smiling at the mothers who thought “what an oddly nice lad, that one” and he would occasionally get a Starbucks and sit on a bench and write a song or two while skyping with Niall and talking to him about love. Only so he could write his songs though. But that certain Saturday, when Harry had just arrived at the park and the twin seven year old boys who had grown very friendly towards Harry because he’d meet them every Saturday and push them on the swings and on the seesaws and their mother was ever grateful and got Harry slices of pumpkin pies when ever the boys would have their small autumn picnics besides the sand box, came to hang on his lanky legs.

“Harry!” One of the twins exclaimed, “Can we go on the slides first?” Came another familiar voice and Harry chuckled and  nodded, hauling both boys up on each arm, them giggling hysterically in return as Harry swooshed them in the air, pretending to be an air plane as he carried them to the slides. Whilst catching the boys  at the end of the red tunnel slide and making obnoxious monster voices to playfully scare the little twins, Harry caught sight of  him. Short and curvy, hand stuffed in the pockets of a blue Addidas jacket and a frown etched on his pretty face and feathery brown hair and grumbles escaping pouted thin lips and Harry thought  that boy was the prettiest boy he had ever seen. He was a little caught up at staring at the rather petite boy, who kicked every pebble in his way, and was talking to himself as he made his way across the park, because it was a shorter way to the University dorms, taking the river walk was longer. Harry figured the blue eyed boy was heading towards the dorms, by his obvious tired student’s face, bag on his back that was half unzipped and his binders popping out. And Harry, for some odd reason noticed the boys shoes, which were thick with mud. Poor boy must have encountered one of the wet muddy patches on the ground because of the wet autumn weather and then Harry saw his legs, black skinny jeans folded twice at the ankles and thick thighs and once the boy had passed Harry, he could see the blue eyed boy’s bum and it looked perfect. And even though Harry was thinking about how the bum would feel if he touched it, the twenty year old blushed madly and was brought back to reality when a tiny seven year old, trainer foot hit him in the face.

“Whoopsie, sorry Harry but you were right at the bottom” Noah giggled with his hands on his mouth. Harry just grinned at the small boy and picked him up, throwing him on his shoulders.

“Think you’ve had enough time in the slide yeah? Where’s your brother? Ian?” Harry playfully put on a worried expression, looking around the slide and the tunnel, acting as if he couldn’t see the obvious blonde head peeking from under the wooden stairs.

“Where is he gone?” Harry gasped and Noah was tugging at his brown curls,

“There he is silly” He burst into a fit of laughter when Ian surprised Harry with a jump and Harry tackled him down, tickling his sweater clad chest making both the boys shriek with sheer excitement. And if all the mums at the park fawned over Harry, and all the teenage girls blushed and whispered about their biggest crush with the goofy grin and the green eyes, and how cute he looked with kids, well then Harry didn’t have to know. He didn’t have to put it on his pride.

 

Louis Tomlinson had started his first year at the University of Liverpool at eighteen years of age. Well technically, he was turning eighteen this Christmas, but that didn’t matter because he had forgotten his favorite jacket back in Donny and he terribly missed his mum already, just after a month and it was cold and wet and he had stepped on a muddy patch on the road and he was very angry because he was late for his football practice and Zayn wasn’t picking up his phone.

“Damn it” Louis grumbled, pocketing his phone in his jeans, and he hated his life at the moment. Zayn, his roommate who was a year above him had suggested he walked through the park rather than the river walk because it was a shorter way to the University dorms. Louis hated parks. He hated loud, noisy children and the mud and basically anything that included out door exercises, apart from football that is. Muttering profanities under his breath about the weather in Liverpool, Louis quickly walked across the park. There were various different swings there, kids playing and squealing, and adding to the annoyance Louis already had. And he noticed the back of the tall boy who had two little kids on his arms and was making obnoxious noises and Louis rolled his eyes at the dumb boy and the dumb kids and the dumb park and his dumb life.

But soon he was entering the dormitories and rushing to the second floor and shoving his key in his dorm room door and stumbling inside. He threw his bag on his Marvel sheeted bed. Zayn was smoking, art pad laid across his lap and the window open, to let the smoke out and to let the chilly wispy wind in.

“Dammit Zayn! No smoking in the room, it makes the stinky smell and it’s so bloody cold why in the name of fuck would you open the windows?!” Louis shouted. Zayn slowly looked up from his sketchbook, caramel eyes hooded and all tanned chiseled jaw and perfect hair and dark stubble across his structured jaw line. And he very carefully stubbed out the cigarette, threw it out the window, shut it, and returned to his sketching. Louis huffed at him and sat down on his bed, taking off his shoes and his jacket.

“What’s got you riled up?” Zayn asked.

“I hate this weather. Plus, I missed practice” Louis grumbled, tucking himself under the blanket and curling up. Zayn just nodded casually, because Louis grumbling about the weather and then curling under the blankets until he resembled a tiny lump of cuteness on the bed, was a usual thing this past month.

“Have you had dinner?” Zayn asked Louis’ sleepy form, as he kept his sketch book away and drank some water.

“No” Louis said softly from under the blankets.

“You want to come with me? I’m going to Tesco, just going to sit at the Deli and have something” Zayn offered. Louis stayed quite for a moment, thinking over the offer and then a tiny, meekly,

“Okay” was heard and the small boy came out of the blankets and put his shoes back on and his jacket. Zayn raised a brow at the dirty, muddy trainers but Louis ignored him.

“Get a coat this time, it’s pretty cold at night” Zayn reminded Louis, who just nodded and put on Zayn’s dark grey coat, because he didn’t own any. It was one of those magically rare times that one would see Zayn Malik’s angel structured smile, and it was directed at Louis because even though Zayn was thin and lean, his jacket still looked big on Louis’ small form. He was no taller than 5”5 at the most.

“Let’s go” Zayn opened the door, letting Louis follow behind him.

It was eight thirty, and the two boys were walking on the sidewalks, chilly wind around them, whistling and hurling leaves occasionally. Louis’ hair whipped around his face, becoming a big mess and when he looked over to see Zayn’s perfect dark quiff, still standing perfectly he grumbled again about how unfair it was until Zayn threw an arm over Louis’ shoulder and tucked him to his side.

“I’ll make your hair tomorrow morning ‘kay?” Zayn gave Louis a side look, and Louis was glad it was dark, only light being car headlights and street lamps and Zayn couldn’t see the small blush,

“Sure” Louis said failing to sound nonchalant as they jogged across the zebra crossing, still huddled close together.

 

That same day, after seeing the small grumbly boy walk across the park with the cute bum and the dirty shoes, Harry decided to have dinner outside at the Deli where Liam, his friend was a chef. Or just the guy with the kind brown eyes behind the counter wearing a cap and an apron labeled Tesco who sneaked Harry meat patties and egg sandwiches every now and then. Harry was sitting on one of the tables, his tray of a sandwich, vitamin water, crisps and a bowl of fruit in front of him, lazily texting Niall about their party the next Friday, when he saw him again. Same outfit, just cocooned in a big tweed pea coat and his hair was disheveled. But what Harry didn’t notice until he after he had finished ogling the small boy, was the slightly taller, lean and inhumanely perfect guy besides him. With tan skin and dark hair and tattoos and hooded eyes and ripped black jeans and Harry felt so self conscious. Because yes, he had a small crush on the small blue eyed stranger, and there he was hanging off the arm of this perfect stranger guy with the bad boy looks and Harry was just a big teddy bear in a lilac cable knit sweater and simple skinny jeans and ankle boots and stupidly curly long hair that danced on his broad shoulders and he had his mum’s and his sister’s initials tattooed on his shoulders, rather than skulls and guns that were tattooed on the other boy. But Harry just smiled at the blue eyed boy from across the deli and he wanted to smack himself across the face when the small boy only turned his face away in reply and Harry felt his smile drop, because dammit he didn’t want to upset the cute stranger, he wanted to charm him.

“You done mate?  I’m heading home, you coming with me?” Liam rubbed his hands down on his trousers and when Harry gave his food a look, Liam sighed and sat down and stole crisps off Harry’s packet. But Harry couldn’t finish much of his dinner because he kept staring at the small boy, who just nibbled on a tuna sub and a bottle of coke and he didn’t speak a word with the other boy, who kept his eyes trained on his food and his phone. If Harry was sitting besides the beautiful boy, he wouldn’t ignore him, he would coddle him and cuddle him to his side and talk to him and be playful with him and make him smile and get him chocolate pudding, or caramel, whichever the boy liked. And okay, now Harry was thinking about how it would feel like to grab the small boy and kiss him. But soon Liam was groaning and grabbing Harry, hauling him to his feet. They passed the small stranger and the tattooed boy and much to Harry’s dismay, the blue eyed stranger didn’t even look up, and then him and Liam had left Tesco and were making their way to their waterfront apartment.

The walk was usually fifteen minutes, and Harry’s car was parked back at the apartment so Liam and him had to bare the cold night walk to their building. Liam lived a floor below Harry. Their friend Niall would come over almost every weekend from Birkenhead and force them to party. Harry and Liam were both seniors at University of Liverpool, Harry majoring in accounting and Liam in sound engineering. Harry was already full from his dinner, so he rid himself of his sweater and his jeans and lay on his bed, stomach down in his blue and orange boxers, thinking of the cute little stranger with the dirty shoes and the pretty eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Golden by Travie McCoy when writing this. Lots of crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good response on the first chapter xx stay tuned :)

“ ** _I can tell you had bad dreams last night, so let me hold you in my arms you can cry cry”_**

After that day, almost every time Harry was at the park, he would see the blue eyed boy walking across it. Until one day, when he sees the same grumbly boy sitting on one of the benches, crying on his pretty pale cheeks and Harry’s heart throbs. So he lets go of Noah and makes his way to the bench.

“Hey” Harry says, loud enough to make the small boy’s head snap up at him. He rubs his nose with his hands, which are covered with the overly long sleeves of his sweat shirt.

“Hi?” He replies, and frowns as Harry sits down besides him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks him, because he’s nice and cares so much about the boy he sees every Saturday and Wednesdays at Uni and practicing in the field with the rest of the football team.

“Who are you?” Louis raises a brow, tears still leaking down the most prettiest cerulean blue eyes. And they weren’t the bubbly, watery blue like Niall’s, no they were stormy, icy blue hooded with long lashes and high cheek bones and narrow shoulders and dainty, pretty hands.

“I’m Harry, we go to the same University” Harry smiled.

“Uh, okay? I’m Louis…” Louis mumbles. _Louis._ Harry repeats in his mind. What a perfect name, what a beautiful name to suit the perfect, beautiful boy crying infront of him.

“Why are you crying Louis?” Harry asks innocently.

“What’s wrong with you? Jesus, I don’t even know you why would I tell you why I’m crying mate?” Louis snaps and okay, that hurt Harry.

“Okay…” Harry says slowly, “Would you like to go and have some tea? You seem awfully cold” Harry reaches out at Louis who cowers back and whimpers so Harry snaps and stops, “I’m sorry” He says, his throat dry and heart beating.

“’s okay” Louis shakes his head, staring at his lap, “Sorry though, I’m not up for tea or anything” Louis whispers, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

“You want me to give you a lift to the dorms? You shouldn’t walk in such a weather, it’s very cold” Harry offers. Louis looks up at this weird boy who he sees everyday at the park, playing with the kids, making the mum’s laugh, making the girls’ blush. And he sees him all the time at campus, laughing with his other senior friends, and giving Louis those glances all the time, thinking Louis didn’t notice. And Louis wonders why Harry is sitting besides him, trying to comfort him right now.

“Promise you won’t kidnap me?” Louis squeaks out and Harry cracks a grin,

“Promise on my soul” Harry says and he speaks so slowly, like honey dripping off a spoon, and his voice is gruff and deep and calms Louis and his smile is infectious and he’s kind and happy and is offering Louis a ride.

“Okay then” Louis replies, and Harry smiles. Louis follows Harry to a shiny black Range Rover and Harry even opens the passenger door for Louis and smiles as he shuts it. He runs over to the driver’s seat, still smiling at Louis every chance he gets as he drives. And Harry’s heart throbs, because even though he’s been trying to make Louis smile with all his jaw hurting grins, the small boy is still sulking, tears dried on his cheeks and fingers nervously picking at the loose threads on his jeans, teeth chattering from the cold, until Harry turns the heat up.

“Thank you Harry, thanks a lot” Louis says, when Harry stops in front of the dormitories.

“No problem. I’ll be taking you out to tea sometime soon though, see you Louis” Harry grinned, giving Louis a small wave as the other boy blushed and nodded, scurrying away inside the university building, leaving a foolishly smiling Harry behind.

When Louis enters his dorm room, he breaks down in sobs again, shaking against the door.

“Louis?” Zayn appears from inside the small washroom they had. “What’s wrong?” He hurries to his room mate’s side, and Louis wonders why everyone keeps asking him that every time he cries. Obviously _something_ is wrong, why ask him that and make him even more upset?

“I-I don’t know why” Louis sobs, as Zayn wraps his long lean arms around Louis and Louis buries his face in Zayn’s musky scented chest and his body is wracking with cries.

“Sit down, here have some water” Zayn sits Louis down on his bed and hands him a bottle of Evian. He wipes Louis’ face, rubbing his back, soothing the nape of his neck.

“He slapped me” Louis states, after ten minutes of crying and drinking water and Zayn calming him down with gentle back rubs. “He pushed me down and slapped me and screamed at me”

“That asshole, I’m going to fuck him up Lou, don’t you worry” Zayn growls,  wrapping both arms around Louis’ small frame and tucking him in his under his chin.

“No. I said no. I told him again and again, no no no” Louis shook his head at the memory of earlier that afternoon. “And he kept saying he just wanted another go. And I told him I wasn’t up for it. So he told me I wasn’t a good fuck anyways and I cried like a baby and that he thought I was gaining too much weight anyways” Louis said as small tears leaked down his face.

“No Louis, no babe you’re perfect okay? He was an asshole, he was fucked in the head” Zayn squeezed Louis who whimpered.

“He wouldn’t take no for an answer Zayn! He fucking slapped me” Louis shook with his cries. So Zayn kissed his forehead and helped him in bed and for the first time in the past two months, Louis didn’t tuck himself in bed, no this time Zayn tucked the blanket all around Louis’ body so no air would go inside the burrito that was Louis wrapped up in the blue blanket.

“Everything’s going to be okay. I’m going to go out for a bit. You sleep. Don’t leave the room Lou, I’ll see you later tonight. I’ll bring you dinner. Mc Donald’s? Yeah and you want your MnM’s right? No Oreo I remember that” Zayn smiled softly at Louis and squeezed his arm as he left the dorm room.

 

Harry was returning from the dry cleaners, having dropped off his clothes and was now heading back to his car when he saw the tattooed boy who was with Louis the night he saw them at the Deli, fighting with a taller boy in the middle of two cobble stone buildings. The tattooed boy looked weaker than his opponent, who Harry recognized as the bar tender Greg. Harry stopped by the entrance of the alley, just looking at Louis’ friend fight, actually get beat up by the other boy.

“You fucking son of a cunt! You fucking slapped him” Tattooed boy managed to throw in a punch. And Harry wondered who had Greg slapped?

“He’s a whore. He goes around whoring himself to everyone” Greg delivered a kick to the boy’s shin which had him on the ground,

“Louis is nothing like that you bastard” Tattooed boy bellowed, hauling him self off the ground. Harry dropped the grocery bags he was holding when he heard Louis’ name. Greg was calling Louis a whore. Greg had slapped Louis. Louis. His small, blue eyed Louis with pretty hands. And that was enough for Harry to growl venomously and barge between the boy and Greg to punch Greg in the jaw hard enough to knock him to the ground. Because Harry was taller and broader than both of the boys who were bleeding on the ground. The tattooed boy got back up and kicked Greg’s chest.

“You come near him again and I will make sure you die next time” Tattooed boy spat, gave Harry a look and exited the alley. Harry bunched the front of Greg’s shirt and pulled him up, banging him against the wall,

“Who the fuck are you!?” Greg howled,

“The person who will fuck you up if you touch Louis again. Don’t even think about him you son of a whore” And okay, Harry never got into fights, rarely cursed. He was a nice boy. Who told all his friends he loved them. And here he was, threatening to kill this boy after beating him to a pulp in the middle of a dark alley, just to protect Louis’ honor. But for once, Harry took pride in something he did, and walked out of the alley whilst wiping off his face with his arm. Tattooed boy was still standing there, smoking and looking like a bad ass.

“I’m Zayn” He offered a hand to Harry and the other boy shook it. “Who are you?”

“I’m Harry. Friend of Louis’” Harry replied, gathering up his groceries off the ground.

“That was nice of you, back there” Zayn spoke as they started to walk together, not knowing where either  of them were headed,

“Yeah, nice of me to beat that guy to a pulp yeah?” Harry dryly chuckled,

“You did it to protect Louis. That’s what matter innit?” Zayn cocked a brow.

“Yeah. To protect Louis, that’s what matters” Harry muttered. “What exactly happened? Between Louis and Greg?”

“It’s not really my place to tell, but since you helped me beat the guy up, I’ll tell ya” Zayn said, sitting down on a bench in front of the river, now smoking his second cigarette. Harry sat down besides him.

“So first week into semester and I take Louis out for a couple of drinks, he meets Greg at the bar, they fuck on a week basis, basically whenever Greg calls him up, Louis always gives in until yesterday when he kept saying how he didn’t want to do it anymore, how he figured Greg didn’t want him, just his ass. Greg got angered by Louis’ rejection, slapped him, called him stuff, kicked him out and he came to the dorm in hysterical tears until I had to calm him down” Zayn explained, languidly speaking.

“What?” Harry was dumb founded. “I- oh Lord” Harry pushed a hand up to push his curls back.

“I have to buy some Mc Donald’s for Louis, wanna come with me? Maybe you can see Louis later at the dorm? Brag about how you stood up for him?” Zayn raised a brow and Harry nodded, letting Zayn lead the way. Because maybe he wanted to stay and learn more about Louis. And he wanted to see Louis again. So they made their way to the Mc Donald’s near the University, got three bic macs, cokes, extra fries and nuggets for Louis, mc flurry oreo’s for the boys and MnM’s for Louis.

“Let me pay” Harry interjected, ready for an argument but Zayn just shrugged, grabbed two of the bags of hot food and let Harry pay. Harry got the other three bags and they took a quick left turn to get to the dormitories.

“Louis? You up babe?” Zayn said as he entered the room, Harry close behind him. They placed the bags of food on the study desk, and Harry awkwardly stood there, staring at a little bit of messy brown hair poking out from under the small blue blanket lump that was Louis. Zayn gently shook him and soon he could hear a small and weak,

“’m sleepy”

“Got your food and a friend” Zayn coaxed him, and Harry smiled when Louis blinked up at him.

“What is he doing here?” Louis hissed at Zayn who rolled his eyes fondly because Louis was always grumpy when he woke up. Okay maybe he was grumpy all the time.

“Harry, your friend decided to get dinner with us” Zayn shrugged. _Harry, your friend decided to get dinner for us,_ he said in his head but didn’t dare say it out loud. Louis had a big pride.

“Oh” Louis said softly, blue eyes flicking up to see Harry. “Why are you so bloody Zayn? Did you two get in a fight?” Louis asked hurriedly, now noticing the bloody scar on Zayn’s jaw and crusted blood on both of their fists.

“No!” They exclaimed and Louis scowled at both of them, but sighed when he was handed his food. Harry noticed he had tear tracks on his cheeks.

“You beat up Greg didn’t you?” Louis asked in a whisper, when all three of them were having their food, Zayn and Harry on Zayn’s bed.

“I had to Louis.” Zayn muttered. 

“You’re smaller than him Zayn! You could’ve broken a limb or something!” Louis shouted in response.

“Harry was there too!” Zayn shouted back, but then he sighed and looked over at Harry, who was silently eating, gaze fixed on his burger.

“Oh, so you mighty two decided to just go over honoring me with beating him up eh? I’m the damsel in distress with two knights huh? How manly of you! God, the testosterone is over bearing in here!” Louis snarled with sarcasm and Harry looked torn.

“We didn’t want to do it to show off Louis! We did it because we care!” Zayn groaned.

“You don’t need to care! You don’t need to protect me get it? Just because I’m weaker doesn’t mean both of you can become the mighty knights ready to fight for me” Louis snapped.

“Louis, please, we were both angry because Greg-“ Harry started to gently explain the situation to Louis,

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear! Shut up please just shut up” Louis cried out and Harry stopped, heart dropping.

“Louis-“ Zayn started, now having put away his food,

“Please get out. Both of you, please leave me alone” Louis said, voice broken and weak as wrapped the blanket tighter around him. Harry and Zayn sighed defeated, as they stood  up, Harry throwing away their trash and Zayn forwarded to get the empty food packets off Louis’ bed,

“I’m not a child! I can throw my own trash away” Louis growled at Zayn, but it was small and pathetic really. Zayn sighed and nodded, pushing Harry and himself out of the dorm.

“That didn’t go well” Harry scratched the back of his neck.

“Sorry mate. Louis’ like that, too prideful” Zayn dryly commented, “I’m not going to be allowed in there until tomorrow morning atleast. And he gets terribly scared at night if he’s alone. Reason I can’t stay over at another mate’s party” Zayn sighed.

“He gets scared?” Harry asked softly.

“Yeah, it’s terribly sad watching him cower back” Zayn shook his head, “Don’t tell him I told you that. He already hates me right now”

“Don’t worry, I won’t” Harry replied, “Hey, you could come over to my flat tonight then? I mean, we could hang out, get some drinks, and I could drop you back here late night when you think Louis’ asleep and won’t kick you out again. You know, because you don’t want him to wake up scared” Harry mumbled,

“Or you don’t want him to wake up scared?” Zayn smirked at Harry who just shrugged, blushing manically.  Harry drove them to his apartment building,

“Waterfront, classy” Zayn snickered as Harry smiled sheepishly, leading them inside and to the second floor. Zayn had his phone in his hand the entire time, incase Louis called.

“Nice place” Zayn commented, plopping down on the brown suede couch and grinning as Harry brought them two bottles of beer.

Harry rung up Liam. “Hey mate, I have a friend here, a couple drinks, come up yeah?” Harry spoke into the phone.

“Thank god, I was so bored watching crappy tv, I’m on my way” Liam sounded rushed. Soon the door was being opened and Liam came inside, but stopped at a sudden when he saw the dark haired beauty lounging on Harry’s sofa, drinking beer and eyes trained on the repeat footie match on the tv.

“Who’s he?” Liam gulped bile down as he asked Harry, nodding at Zayn.

“Oh that’s Zayn, friend of Louis’” Harry replied with a grin. Liam knew all about Louis.

“Okay” Liam rubbed his hands in nervous anxiousness as he made his way to the living room. Zayn looked up at him, and Liam smiled, and his breath was choked because this tanned, godly structured, angel sculptured, chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, dark flattering hair, tattoos and skinny legs and tan lean arms and dark beard scattered beautifully over his jaw, who was this creature? Certainly not human, he was just a pretty trophy to stare at, Liam decided.

But then Zayn just looked back at the screen and Liam hesitantly sat down besides Zayn. He reached for a bottle of beer and Harry was sitting on the black leather seat besides the couch. Harry could notice the obvious sexual one sided tension directed at Zayn from Liam, the hungry stares, the loud heart beat, the sweaty palms, the heart eyes and he wondered if people noticed him when he was around Louis, looking like some love sick puppy like Liam resembled at the moment.

The rest of the night, Zayn and Liam and Harry chatted, drinking and watching television. Well mostly Liam and Zayn playfully bickered, Liam giving into every argument, smiling goofily when Zayn smirked feeling accomplished. Harry just watched tv and thought about Louis. His very sad, very broken, very pretty Louis.

Harry had left Liam and Zayn in the living room when it neared one thirty am, and he made his way to his bed room, in blue plaid fleece pajamas and a black nike sweatshirt. But what snapped his out of his light sleep, was a phone ringing. He grumbled, as he walked over to the living room, only to see Liam’s arms around Zayn’s narrow hips, Zayn’s legs thrown over Liam’s waist and Liam’s face in Zayn’s hands as they kissed, and okay Harry was a little stunned. It was Zayn’s phone ringing.

“Just pick it up” Zayn breathed out, smirking at Liam before starting to kiss him again, rougher this time. Harry was blushing as he picked up the phone,

“Hello?” He spoke, voice thick and laced with sleep,

“Zee, please come back I’m sorry, please come back” Came a little, tired and soft whisper and Harry’s heart shattered into a million pieces. Because Louis had woken up alone and was probably terrified right now, shivering in his small bed, tiny form covered in a blanket and tears in his blue eyes.

“I’m-“ Harry was gripping Zayn’s phone too hard. He mouthed _It’s Louis_ to Zayn, who just pressed Liam down on the couch and threw keys at Harry. Harry figured they were dorm room keys. He looked at the keys, at Zayn, at then listened to the tired, scared whispers on the phone.

“I’m getting there Lou” Harry spoke gruffly, grabbing the keys and his own car keys and his phone, rushing down the building to get to his car as fast as he could. Louis was sniffling over the phone, before Louis ended the call. Harry’s heart was thumping the entire drive, and he broke a speed limit and he felt so bad because he broke traffic rules, had a fight, threatened to kill someone all because of Louis. But he also loved the fact that he did all that for Louis. Once he was panting in front of the dorm room, listening to the whimpers from inside, he found the courage to open the door and let himself in.

The sight was heart breaking. Louis was shaking slightly, blanket draped over his narrow shoulders, tears leaking down his face, and hair messy from his sleep.

“Harry?” He looked up at the boy in his night clothes, who had driven from his apartment at two thirty am after a call from a crying, tired Louis and had run two floors up to get to the dorm and loved Louis so much.

“I’m sorry” Harry blurted and Louis’ nose scrunched up in confusion,

“Why?” He whispered and Harry scratched his arm nervously,

“I don’t know. For coming here? Zayn was a little…ugh busy” Harry blabbered.

“He couldn’t come?” Louis’ voice was cracking and he broke into sobs again. Harry rushed to him, and some wave of protectiveness and bravery hit him and he wrapped his arms around Louis.

“Shh, I’m here though. He waited on his phone all night in case you called, but when you did he was very busy” Harry spoke, sitting his chin on top of Louis’ head and Louis flinched as soon as Harry’s arms were around him and he cried even harder, shaking with his cries,

“Don’t touch me! Please don’t” Louis rubbed furiously at his eyes and Harry quickly stumbled back, eyes sad when he looked at Louis’ pretty blue  eyes, now scared and open wide with terror and panic.

“Hey, shh sweetheart, it’s okay I’m not going to touch you” Harry spoke in a relaxing manner.

“Sorry Harry” Louis grumbled looking back down at his lap. His crying stopped after a few minutes, “Can you please sleep here tonight?” He whispered, not daring to look up at Harry in the eyes.

“Of course sweetheart, I wasn’t going to leave you here you know that right?” Harry asked softly, and Louis shrugged. Harry’s heart broke because Louis was too hurt to trust anyone.

“Sleep on Zayn’s bed please” Louis quipped, returning to his burrow under the blankets and Harry sighed, lying down on Zayn’s bed. It smelt of smoke and musk perfume. Harry didn’t really like it. He wanted to bathe in Louis’ soft and warm vanilla scent. He leaned up on one elbow, watching Louis with sleepy, drowsy eyes until he could hear soft rumbles and snores, and he slept on edge that night.

\-----------------

The morning after the three am crying episode, Harry woke up groggily and walked into the tiny washroom with only a sink and a toilet and washed up. Louis was still sleeping and Harry was still in his pajamas. Thankfully, it was a Sunday and neither Louis, nor Harry had work or classes. Harry sat on Zayn’s bed and took his phone out. He had two messages from Liam.

The first one was from last night. A picture, of Zayn, which seemed like he took it himself, and he seemed to be on his knees, and if you showed it to someone else, they couldn’t really figure out what  was happening in the dark picture but Harry knew exactly what was happening. It was labeled,

_Take care of my friend. I’m taking care of yours – Z_

And okay, Harry didn’t expect that and he was blushing a deep scarlet. The next message was from an hour ago,

_Is he okay? Zayn’s really worried. Meet us at Holly’s for breakfast?_

This time it was from Liam. Harry sighed and looked over at Louis’ sleeping form.

_He’s better. Sleeping rn, we’ll see you both in an hour?_

Harry texted back. He waited for a few minutes, before he carefully walked over to Louis’ side of the small room, and laid a large hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“Lou, wake up” Harry whispered,

“No” Louis whined, turning over. It took a few coaxing words from Harry until Louis was grumbling and sitting up, rubbing at sleep laced eyes. Harry thought he looked beautiful, drowsy and small and soft all with bed hair and a small cute frown etched on his pretty face.

“Zayn and Liam invited us out to breakfast? You want to get up and change so we can go fill your stomach?” Harry smiled at Louis. The smaller of the two nodded,

“Who’s Liam?” He asked,

“A friend of mine. And a friend of Zayn’s” Harry smirked at the thought of what might have happened last night.

“Thanks Harry, for um staying over last night. I’m sorry for being such a fuss” Louis rocked back and forth on his heels, once he returned from the washroom, now changed in a purple sweater and a pair of soft looking chinos. His hair was brushed down and clean vans were on his feet. Harry just smiled at the sight in front of him.

“It’s no problem. I wanted to be there for you” Harry stood up, and a deep sense of protectiveness came over him as he loomed over Louis, who was a good six to seven inches shorter than Harry.

“You probably think I’m some girly wuss now” Louis scoffed, trying to hide his sadness.

“No sweetheart, I don’t think that” Harry shook his head, his hand itching to touch Louis. Any where, his arm, his waist or his face. But he remembered how Louis winced and cowered back from Harry’s touch so he kept his hands to himself. Louis just nodded.

“Ready to leave?” The small boy looked back at Harry, who grabbed his keys and cell phone and walked out behind Louis. Harry and Louis walked down to Harry’s Rover, and Harry being a gentleman, opened the passenger door for Louis again and just smiled as the small boy struggled to climb up, but refused any help from Harry. They drove silently to Holly’s, only the sound of BBC morning radio flooding the vehicle.

The two arrived there before Liam and Zayn, and sat down on a booth besides a glass wall, people giving Harry a few looks because he was in his night clothes, hair a big mess.

“Do you want to order now or wait for the others?” Harry asked Louis before asking a waiter to come over.

“I can wait” Louis shrugged and Harry nodded. And Harry noticed how Louis had the prettiest cheek bones, and how he blushed and lowered his lashes prettily on his cheeks, and played with the hem of his sweater, and had small, cute hands and a cute tummy that was hidden under sweaters most of the times but Harry had noticed it this morning. Harry loved how Louis’ eyes were a bluey greeny blue, and how his voice was so beautiful, and how he was so much shorter and smaller compared to Harry. And Harry loved how Louis grumbled, and how his snores were soft and cute like him, and how he made Harry’s insides churn and flutter and how he made Harry blush and grin like a fool.

“A picture would do better” Louis sassily remarked, when he noticed Harry staring at him.

“I’d love to take pictures of you” Harry blurted out and Louis looked at him oddly for a moment, before blushing and looking at his lap again. Liam and Zayn walked in then, both of them glowing and Liam grinning and Zayn smirking. They waved at Harry and Louis and sat down, opposite them. And Harry and Louis both noticed how touchy feely they were, grabbing onto each other’s arms and knocking each other’s knees every chance they got.

“Let’s order shall we” Liam smiled at Louis, who just stared back blankly. Zayn ordered a Spanish omelet and orange juice. Liam got eggs, bacon and grits and orange juice. Louis ordered tea and an English muffin. Harry frowned at the small breakfast Louis asked for. So he got blueberry pancakes, with all the sauces they had, which made Louis giggle, and god that sound was music to Harry’s ears, and he got sausages and a cheese croissant and a mug of coffee for himself.

“That much?” Liam chuckled, Zayn laughing along. Harry just looked at Louis, who was staring at his lap again.

“Yeah, I have Louis to share with” Harry nodded at the small boy besides him, who blushed and looked up,

“What?” He snapped,

“Yeah Lou, you didn’t even finish dinner last night” Zayn nodded and Louis just frowned, and Harry noticed the small pout he had. After a lot of cooing and touches from Liam and Zayn later, their breakfast arrived. The boys dug in, and Harry asked for an extra plate. He placed three pancakes, some sausages, a croissant and the sauces and some of the fruit he got along side the croissant and placed it on a plate. He pushed the plate besides Louis’ cup of tea. Louis frowned when he looked up at Harry.

“Please eat Lou” Harry said sternly,

“You can’t make me eat!” Louis snapped.

“I know, I’m asking you to share breakfast with me” Harry sighed. And Louis saw how hopeful Harry was and began eating the surprisingly good pancakes without another word. Harry noticed Louis reached for the caramel sauce again and again and for some odd reason he made a mental note that Louis liked caramel sauce with his pancakes, and preferred Yorkshire tea over everything else.

The boys decided to spend their Sunday as newly made friends at Harry’s apartment, with more lazy weekend tv, while lounging on the couch and letting the rare September sunshine inside the apartment through it’s glass windows.

“But I want to watch Lost!” Louis grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes when Liam changed the channel back to Limitless.

“What’s wrong Lou?” Harry asked Louis. He couldn’t bare seeing Louis upset.

“He wants to watch Lost and Liam wants to watch Limitless” Zayn replied with a sigh, positioning himself nuzzled besides Liam, who draped an arm over his new boyfriend.

“I want to watch Lost too in fact” Harry stated and Louis looked up at him with a small smile,

“But you never watch Lost!” Liam exclaimed,

“Well I do now” Harry said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Lost.

“Let’s go back to your flat baby, we can watch all the Limitless we want” Zayn whispered to Liam, pressing a kiss his chest. And Liam grinned big in response,

“Are you two dating now?” Louis grumbled and Zayn glowed with happiness as he nodded.

“You met like last night” Harry pointed out and the couple shrugged,

“So? There’s too much sexual tension between us to not solve by going out” Zayn explained as Liam hurried off the couch, dragging Zayn to his flat.

“See ya later Lou! Harry” Zayn smirked, giving a single fingered salute as the door shut behind them.

“This is weird” Louis stated.

“What? Zayn and Liam?” Harry asked him,

“No. This.” Louis pointed out between himself and Harry.

“Why is it weird?” Harry asked softly,

“Because I like you and I don’t know if you like me back but I’m scared and you know too much and I just want everything to go back to normal and just be okay” Louis said in a long exasperated sigh. And Harry nearly crumbled in front of him. He gently, took very small steps towards Louis and sat down on the couch besides him.

“I know you’re scared sweetheart” Harry sighed, “And I know too much to go back and I like you so, so, so much, I like you a lot. And I was afraid you didn’t like me back. But you do, and I’m so happy and I want to make everything okay for you” Harry let it all out. Louis looked him up with big, hopeful eyes,

“Yeah? Gonna make everything okay? Gonna protect me yeah? Fight the bad guys and be there when I’m scared at night?” And god, it hurt Harry so much to find the empty void of loneliness in Louis’ voice, the hopelessness because he had betrayed too many times.

“Yeah sweetheart, I’m gonna protect you and fight the bad guys and be there when you’re scared at night. Only if you give me a chance though, only if you let me in” Harry whispered and he didn’t know why they both were talking so quietly but he liked it. He liked the softness about the environment.

“I watched you with the kids at the park. The blonde twin boys. Yeah, you’re great with them” Louis murmured.

“Noah and Ian” Harry smiled, “They’re my little monsters” Louis giggled at that and Harry just wanted to rip his chest open and stuff Louis inside and keep him safe from this dangerous, dark world.

“You know, in situations like this, you’re supposed to kiss me” Louis whispered and Harry felt his throat dry up and it felt like all the moments in his life had to lead him up to this second when he forwarded and placed a hand to the side of Louis’ face and the smaller boy whimpered but stayed right there, didn’t cower back from Harry and their lips attached. And Louis’ were thin and Harry’s were full and there was no tongue, Harry didn’t push his tongue  inside Louis’ mouth like Greg would, no he caressed Louis’ cheek and just let Louis rub his hands over his chest, and just hummed in the soft, innocent lip lock.

“Thank you” Harry let out a deep breath when their lips parted, “I’ve been dying to do that” Louis giggled at his words.

“Again?” He looked up at Harry with those beautiful blue eyes and Harry couldn’t resist, he went at his pretty lips again and they kissed for a full minute this time.

“You’re the prettiest boy in the entire world and your eyes are the most perfect blue and your snores are the cutest” Harry blabbered, then blushed when Louis poked him in the chest, laughing.

“I’m glad you like my obnoxious snores” Louis rolled his eyes fondly,

“They’re not obnoxious” Harry frowned, “They’re adorable” And okay Louis smiled at that and sighed and kissed Harry again. It was soft and sweet and caring and loving and such a big change from Greg. Louis was glad he took Zayn’s advice and walked across the park.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Photograph by Ed Sheeran while writing this x thanks for the sweet response :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Thank you so much for lovely comments

**_“You know it can get hard sometimes”_ **

When Harry's phone rings, he groans because he doesn't want to get off the couch, where Louis has with much hesitation, cuddled up to his side after they shared numerous soft kisses and were watching more Lost.

"You're going to get that?" Louis looked from where he was tucked in Harry's chest.

"Sadly, yes" Harry sighed and reached for his phone. It was his mum.

"Hey mum" The boy smiled as he spoke. Louis straightened up, leaving Harry's warm chest as he pulled his knees up and sat on the other side of the couch, toes still touching with Harry's thighs.

"Yeah, school's been great" Harry said and Louis was watching t.v but listening intently to Harry talk slowly.

"For Halloween? Yeah sure if it’s a weekend yeah I'll be there" Harry nodded. He looked over to Louis and smiled, getting a blush in return.

"Love you mummy" Harry made a small kissing sound and Louis thought he was the cutest, most loveliest person ever.

"You miss your mum a lot yeah?"

Louis asked Harry, who nodded with a lopsided grin on his face. He reached an arm out for Louis who tucked himself back against Harry. Harry kissed the top of Louis' head and he thought all he was accounted for were lazy Sundays cuddled up on the couch with his lovely Louis, just slowly kissing and watching TV shows and talking about family and friends.

"What about you? Its your first year, miss your rentals?" Harry asked Louis. Louis' head snapped up at Harry and Harry could notice his sad blue eyes and his sad forced smile and his burst when Louis uttered,

"Yeah, something like that". So Harry

Stayed silent about the family matter and asked Louis for a kiss, which made the smaller boy flush a deep red and kiss Harry slowly, this time parting his mouth so Harry smiled and pressed his large hands on Louis' small back and he slipped his tongue in. Louis sucked on Harry's lower lip and Harry smiled so much in that one particular kiss that his jaw started hurting.

"You're amazing Lou" Harry praised, looking ever so fondly and dreamily at Louis, smoothing his messy fringe and making Louis giggle under his touch,

"I love when you call me that" Louis whispered. Harry smiled at Louis, bringing him closer to his chest by wrapping an arm around Louis' waist.

"When you call me Lou, I like that" Louis murmured shyly in Harry's chest. The older boy smiled with so much loved,

"Okay sweetheart, my pretty Lou" Harry playfully replied.

"And sweetheart. I like that too. Greg never called me that" Louis says the last part in a weak, broken whisper and Harry wanted to rip his heart out and hand it to Louis.

"Well I call you that. I'm here and Greg's not. Don't think about him" Harry stated firmly, gathering Louis up in his arms and kissing his forehead softly,

"I love how assuring you are. It makes me feel safe " Louis whispered,

"I'm glad Lou, I want to make you feel safe because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Harry replied. He's not leaving Louis, not now that he knows how sad and broken this beautiful boy was.

“You promise?” Louis looked up at Harry, eyes and voice laced with hope.

“I promise sweetheart” Harry hummed and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. And for a moment, he believed Harry was an angel sent by God, a fruit after his misery.

\--------------------------------------

“What do you want for lunch?” Harry asked Louis by two pm in the afternoon. Zayn and Liam were probably still at it a floor below.

“Just whatever. I can cook if you I don’t know, if you’d let me” Louis shyly chewed on his lip.

“Let’s cook tacos” Harry smiled, leading Louis to his kitchen.

“I like hard shell” Louis spoke and Harry nodded, taking out a box of tacos and meat and the veggies from the fridge.

“I’ll make the filling, you do the veggies?” Harry suggested and Louis nodded. Both the boys set to cooking, and Louis was done chopping the vegetables before Harry and had thrown the diced veggies in a bowl and was now sitting up on the breakfast island. Harry was still working on the meat, but once it was done he walked over his Louis, placed both hands besides Louis’ thighs and kissed him.

“This feels unreal” Harry whispered in a grin, “The boy I’ve dreamt about for like two weeks now, is sitting in front of me and I’m kissing him” He gazed at Louis, who was squirming and blushing.

“That’s right. I’m just a hologram” Louis giggled, grabbing Harry’s face in both his hands and pressing their foreheads together. It was a lovely change for Louis and he wanted to dwell in it for as long as he could before Harry left.

“You’re perfect enough to be a hologram” Harry replied,

“You’re very cheesy” Louis rolled his eyes,

“Oh you haven’t seen inside my head” Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he lined the tacos in a plate and got some soda out of the fridge.

“What are you majoring in?” Louis asked Harry, when they sat side by side on the island, Louis telling Harry how he wanted him besides him. And of course Harry obliged.

“Accounting. To take up my step dad’s company” Harry sighed, “What about you?”

“Drama and Literature. Not of much use, I know” Louis fumbled with his words, taking tiny bird bites of his taco.

“No Lou that’s amazing! I’ve always wondered how it’d feel like to have the leverage from your folk’s to take up what your heart wanted” Harry smiled at Louis. Louis didn’t reply on that comment. They had lunch in silence after that.

“So what do you want to do?” Harry asked Louis, when they were sitting on the couch again.

“We could just, lie in?” Louis suggested with a blush to his cheek.

“Of course sweetheart” Harry smiled, and they stayed cuddling on the couch, watching endless Modern Family episodes until six pm in the evening when Zayn and Liam entered Harry’s flat.

“You know, you two stink” Louis sassily remarked and Harry was so in love because Louis was always soft and pliant and blushy around Harry but he got sassy and sarcastic around others.

“You smell amazing” Liam said quickly and Zayn chuckled, rolling his eyes as the two boys sat themselves down.

“Tea?” Harry entered the living room with a tray in his hand. He set it down on the center table and handed Louis his, got his mug of coffee and Zayn and Liam got their tea as well.

“We were wondering if you guys wanted to go out to the Pier for dinner tonight? Our first dinner as official boyfriends” Zayn smirked, nudging Liam who was blushing like a teenage girl. He nodded furiously.

“Ewww” Louis made a face at the two, “Are you both going to be all touchy feely at dinner?” He gagged and Liam frowned at him.

“Of course we’ll come, you wanna go Louis?” Harry looked at the small boy curled up on his couch with a cup of tea nestled in his tiny hands,

“If you’re going” Louis’ flicked his long lashes down, and they laid prettily on his high cheekbones, and Harry’s heart was thumping so loudly he was afraid the others might hear it.

“Yeah” He nodded with a deep breath and Louis smiled in return.

“It’s going to be super cold at the Pier. You both should layer up” Liam pointed out. It was already started to get dark, and colder. Harry turned the heat up until Louis said it was fine and he should come and sit with him.

“I’ll have to stop at the dorms to get a jacket” Louis frowned. Zayn was already wearing a double of sweaters, and Louis figured the gray sweater he wore over his thick black long sleeved shirt, belonged to Liam. Harry felt offended because he wanted Louis to wear his shirt. He didn’t comment on it though. So they watched more tv and talked about Halloween plans and bickered playfully and Louis and Harry held hands the entire time without Zayn or Liam noticing. When it was finally eight pm, Liam decided it was time to leave.  


“Meet you down in the parking” Zayn hollered, as the two walked out, arms around each other.

“I haven’t ever seen Zayn like this before” Louis stated, “He’s happy”

“I’m going to make you so, so, so happy” Harry blurted out and Louis giggled at him, “Wear my jacket?” He then offered and turned a scarlet color, scratching his neck nervously. Louis nibbled on his lips and nodded. Harry rushed to his room and got his big black Burberry coat which smelt like sandal wood and mint and Harry. He helped it on Louis, who blushed when Harry squeezed him by the arms, gently. Then Harry returned to his room to change into black skinnies and a black and white striped tee and his bottle green pea coat. He quickly styled his hair up, grabbed his keys and phone and wallet and returned to the living room. Louis was glancing at the photo frames that sat on Harry’s mantle.

“That’s my mum Anne, and sister Gemma and stepdad Robin.” Harry smiled behind Louis, “And that’s my cat dusty and I when I was around seven” Harry mumbled and Louis turned around and kissed him again. They locked the flat and walked back downstairs, only to find Liam and Zayn making out against Harry’s sleek Range Rover.

“Oh Lord, cut it you two” Louis rolled his eyes and climbed up into the passenger seat, Harry squeezing his waist in return with a smile and Louis winced but smiled through it. Liam and Louis kept at the playful banter, and there was more of Harry’s hippie, indie music playing in the car making Zayn scoff about how this wasn’t real music.

“Don’t scold him!” Louis defensively snapped at Zayn, “You have a lovely music taste” Louis blushed, smiling at Harry and Harry held his hand over the console.

“His taste is pathetic, I didn’t figure that out until now” Liam supported Zayn, giving him heart eyes in the back seat. Louis and Harry looked at each other, smiling silently and both thinking how they got so lucky in the span of a day.

When they reach the pier, all four boys get out, and Louis and Harry walk closely together, and wants to wrap Louis up in his arms like Liam does with Zayn, and when Louis nudges his arm with his shoulder, Harry smiles longingly and drapes his arm over Louis’ narrow shoulders, tucking him closer to the taller boy.

“There’s a sea food place next to a coffee shop somewhere, I heard it’s really good” Zayn suggested,

“Yeah, I love seafood” Liam commented and Harry scoffed at him in his head because Liam hated seafood. But he kept silent and they walked their way to the small, sea food restaurant. They got a table for four and Louis and Harry sat pressed together and they go shrimp scampi and red lobster and calamari and hot and sour soup with prawn crackers. Louis gets a lemonade on the rocks, even though Zayn tells him to get some bubbly like the rest, but he shakes his head and sticks to lemonade. Harry thinks that’s lovely.

When their food arrives and all of them moan about how good it is and get stares from other diners because of Liam and Zayn’s ample amount of public display of affection. Harry keeps looking at Louis’ plate, noticing how he took a bird’s amount of scampi, a quarter bowl of soup and a single cracker.

“Lou, it’s really cold, you should eat more soup” Harry rubs Louis’ wrist and pours him more soup and three crackers and Louis breaks into a small smile. He doesn’t finish the soup.

And then they’re walking back on the pier, by the windy river and Zayn and Liam are walking in front, laughing and kissing each other’s faces every once in a while. There’s lampposts every six feet apart and Harry thinks it’s a beautiful sight. Dark night sky, river rippling besides them, hustling food street on the other side, the glow of street lamps on Louis’ delicate face and his hair blown up from the wind and he looks very small in Harry’s jacket.

“Louis? Can I kiss you?” Harry asks him,

“You don’t really have to ask” Louis blushes and Harry smiles, taking his small face in Harry’s large hands and leaning down to press their lips together. And Louis has to stand on his tip toes, on top of Harry’s boots and he grips onto Harry’s biceps and Harry tastes of sparkly champagne and Louis tastes like sweet lemon and they kiss slowly and deeply like they have all the time in the world and it’s so cliché because they’re standing under a lamp post and there’s the river right besides them and Harry has wanted to kiss Louis since the first time he saw the grumbling boy walking angrily across the park and he remembers how broken and sad Louis is and he remembers how he has promised to make Louis happy and make him feel safe and so he grabs Louis’ around the waist, lifting him up slightly and kisses him harder and stronger than ever but it’s still sweet and soft in the Harry kind of way and Louis thinks that he finally has a shot at happiness.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves Louis. Louis gets tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the lovely comments x here's another chapter :)

**_“Not going anywhere, I’m staying by your side”_ **

“I’m going to stay over at Liam’s, you going back to the dorm? I suggest you stay at Harry’s so I can come to you easily if you need me” Zayn whispered at Louis from their seat on Harry’s couch. Liam was in his flat downstairs, and Zayn had just came up to drop Louis off, knowing his friend needed him.

“You go, don’t worry. I’m going to stay here if I can” Louis blushed and looked at his lap,

“You’re staying over?” Harry sparked up at the words that left Louis’ mouth, as he returned from his room in his fleece flannels and another jumper.

“If I can” Louis mumbled,

“Of course you can!” Harry exclaimed. “I mean, yeah you can” Harry muttered, looking at Zayn and then Louis again.

“Alright, I’ll be down if you need me” Zayn pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead and shot Harry a look before leaving. Louis stood there, barefoot and in the middle of Harry’s door way still in Harry’s jacket and his cheeks were a bright red and so were his lips and his hands were fumbling with the hem of his purple sweater peaking out from under Harry’s jacket and Harry thought he would kill everyone in the entire world just to keep Louis safe.

 “So….” Louis grumbled,

“Lou, your feet must be freezing. Let me turn the heat up and I’ll go get you some socks” Harry ushered Louis to the living room and sat him on the leather chair. Soon the heat was turned up to a nice roasty temperature and Harry had returned with warm, red Christmas socks. Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the pair of red and white socks with reindeers on them. Harry foolishly grinned and slipped them on Louis’ tiny, freezing feet and kissed each big toe, making Louis blush and wiggle his toes after.

“I can sleep on the couch” Harry scratched his arm nervously, looking at Louis from his seat on the couch,

“No! No, it’s your house you take the bed I’ll take the couch” Louis pressed his lips in a tight smile.

“We’ll figure that out later, you want to watch a movie?” Harry smiled and Louis nodded. They picked out a Spider Man movie, the original one not the new version which Louis thought were boring. And they sat on the couch, Louis’ toes pressing against Harry’s thighs and Harry’s fingers drumming on Louis’ delicate wrist and there was warmth and happiness and love radiating off both of the boys and Harry knew he loved Louis.   
It was eleven thirty when Harry noticed that Louis was sleeping, head resting on the arm rest of the leather couch, one hand pushed up against his cheek and his lips slightly parted. So Harry smiled and got up, tucking Louis on the couch with throws and blankets and laid a pillow under his head, and he got a blanket for himself, curled up on the big chair besides the fireplace, right next to Louis and slept like a baby.

 

Louis woke at exactly two thirty am, feeling scared. But he saw that Harry was drooling on a green blanket right next to him on the massage chair and he smiled and went right back to sleep. The two boys woke up properly on Monday morning seven thirty am, well Harry woke up. He took a shower, made breakfast, changed his clothes and then proceeded to wake Louis up. He pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek, and shook him gently.

“Wake up sweetheart” Harry whispered against Louis’ hair and the boy grumbled sleepily, “I made you pancakes and tea” Harry rubbed Louis’ shoulders gently and then Louis was opening his pretty blue eyes and staring right up at Harry.

“Good morning” Louis rubbed his cheek against Harry’s chest.

“Morning Lou, you want to go take a shower? I’ll take you over to your dorm once you’ve had breakfast” Harry told Louis, who nodded with a small smile on his lips. Harry showed him to the bathroom, where he took a shower with a Harry smelling body wash and brushed his teeth with two fingers. With wet hair, he walked out wearing Harry’s sweat shirt from last night and his jeans. The black sweat shirt pooled around Louis, giving him floppy sleeves at the end and the hem went down to his thighs. It was a little big on Harry, so it was absolutely huge on Louis. When the smaller boy exited the bathroom, he walked to the kitchen where Harry was sipping coffee and texting on his phone. Harry smiled warmly, heart melting at the sight of Louis in his huge sweatshirt, looking small and cuddly.

“Hey you” Louis came and wrapped both arms around Harry’s center, resting his head where Harry’s pectorals would be. Harry kissed Louis’ head, one arm on the small of his back.

“Hi” Harry spoke, and Louis walked around to sit on one of the bar stools.

“Looks delicious” Louis grinned at the plate of three large pancakes on a plate in front of him, with caramel sauce and tea.

“I’m going to go get my bag and stuff, I’ll drive you to the dorms so you can get your books” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, only after looking at him for permission to do so and then hurried off this study.

Sitting in the kitchen, Louis took deep breaths. _One, two, three…_ Louis repeated the number of breaths he took in his head, like the doctors taught him. His hands were holding his cup of tea too tightly and his head was throbbing. He liked Harry so much, and Harry liked him so much. But such close proximity from Harry, just after the Greg incident really wounded Louis’ mind. His conscience was confused. All these emotions, all these different octaves of happiness and sadness and Louis was never good with handling emotions. He cried over everything. But he didn’t want to hurt Harry by rejecting his kindness and his love and to be honest Louis thought it was stupid of Harry to act so quickly, when he knew how emotionally unstable Louis was, how broken he was. But Harry was there, and Harry had stood up for Louis (and louis hated that he fought with greg but a part of him was proud of harry) and Harry kissed Louis softly and always asked for his approval before even so much as touching Louis’ wrist. Harry was a good change in Louis’ life. Even if he had forced himself inside Louis’ little broken world two days ago. And Louis wondered how in two days Harry had made Louis feel protected and happy and kissed him and got to know so much about Louis and his faults and he came to Louis at night when Louis woke up scared and cold and terrified and how slept right besides Louis last night, without forcing any thing and how he promised Louis he’d always keep him safe and how he kissed Louis under a lamp post and how he made Louis feel like a star. In two days.

When Harry returned, Louis had finished two pancakes and his entire cup of tea and was smiling at Harry. The boy had a black snapback pulled back wards on his hair, little curls peeking out from the sides and he had a big goofy grin on his face and a bag on his shoulders.

“Ready to leave Lou?” Harry walked to switch off the lights and the heating.

“Yeah, lovely breakfast” Louis complimented, making Harry blush and fumble with the keys to the flat. Harry let Louis out before him, then locked the flat and they walked down to Harry’s car. They listened to more early week day morning radio, the RJ talking a little about the traffic on the high way and some storm in northern England.

“Can I…um, drive you to Uni? I mean if you want I don’t know, I think it’d be nice” Harry shrugged once he parked his car in front of the dormitories gates. Louis looked at him, a flattered smile on his pretty face

“I mean, if you can wait right here while I go fetch my bag” Louis replied and Harry nodded, with another pleased smile on his lips and he kissed Louis’ cheek and let him out of the car. Harry’s fingers drummed the steering, thinking about the past two days. How he went from getting to know Louis’ name, watching him cry silently, then how he beat up Greg with Zayn, had the dinner episode of Louis screaming at them in his and Zayn’s dorm, Zayn and Liam getting to it in the middle of Harry’s living room at two in the night and how he drove in the middle of the night in his night clothes to go comfort a terrified Louis. And how they had breakfast and how they kissed and how they talked and how they had a lovely dinner with loads of kissing and hugging and hand holding and the special kiss by the river walk and he remembered last night and Louis’ cute snores and Louis in his big sweat shirt and Louis smiling and pressing his lips against Harry’s.

“How did I get so fortunate” Harry whispered to himself, lips curling up in thought of the small boy with the cerulean eyes and the feathery brown hair. Soon Louis was walking down the stairs of the porch, with his bag and a binder in the other hand.

“Hi” Louis blushed as soon as he got inside the car and Harry liked to think it was because of him, even though it might just be because of the sudden warmth of the car contrasting with the biting cold outside.

“Hey” Harry rubbed Louis’ thumb and their hand stayed glued together as Harry drove to the University, that was round the street.

“What class do you have right now?” Louis asked him,

“Lecture hall seven with Professor Cal” Harry replied, “And you sweetheart?”

“Design studio with Ms. Karina” Louis said, looking down at his lap.

“You took design as well?” Harry gasped, as the two walked closely inside campus grounds. There were autumn trees surrounding the walk ways and glass statues and marble fountains that were empty. They were filled with ice when November came around and students liked to skid on them.

“Yes” Louis blushed sheepishly and Harry gazed at him like he was one of the seven wonders. He probably was. So Harry walked Louis to the Design Studio, and Louis was the one to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek, leaving the older boy blushing as he scurried inside the studio. Harry stood there, grinning like a child and getting strange looks from a few girls that entered the studio behind Louis. The taller boy just sighed, smile still lingering on his face and he made his way to his own class. Louis Tomlinson still on his mind.

\---------------------------

By noon, Louis just got out of his Fashion History class and was making his way to the canteens. He got a call from Zayn.

“Hey Zee” Louis chirped into the phone,

“Hello Louis, awfully cheery for a Monday aren’t ya?” Zayn groaned.

“Hmm” Louis hummed, blushing because he knew why he was this cheery. It was the curly haired lad that kissed him like he was glass and made him pancakes after knowing him for two days.

“Where’s Harry then?” Zayn asked him.

“Oh. I don’t know, must be in class” Louis replied.

“Do you want to meet me for lunch by two?” Zayn offered, and Louis nodded.

“Yeah sure, I have a play practice three thirty so…”

“You’ll be back by then. Liam will be joining us, if that’s not a problem” Zayn chuckled.

“Of course it’s not Zayn” Louis said in a light scolding manner, “Liam’s a fun lad”

“He’s scared of you” Zayn snickered, “Hey! Why don’t you ask Harry to come along as well. We can all have lunch together” Zayn gasped at his idea.

“Yeah um, I don’t know, you call him” Louis chewed on his lips,

“Don’t be silly Louis, call Harry and tell him he’s going to lunch with us and that you won’t have no for an answer” Zayn demanded and shut the phone before Louis could say another word. The small, nervous boy sat on one of the benches near the canteen with a small glass bottle of strawberry milk and his fingers anxiously hovered over Harry’s caller ID.

“Fuck it” Louis grumbled, tapping on Harry’s name and waiting as he listened to the tune play. Soon he was greeted by Harry’s deep voice,

“Hey Lou”

“Hi Harry” Louis found himself blushing madly,

“What’s up?” Harry asked, trying to act nonchalant even though he was feeling giddy because Louis called _him._

“Um, Zayn asked me out to lunch with Liam and him” Louis spoke slowly, almost cautiously,

“And?” Harry pressed,

“Andhewantsmetoaskyoutocomewithus” Louis quickly blabbered and then face palmed himself.

“Woah, slow there sweetheart” Harry chuckled and it was so perfect. “Lunch? I’m free and I want to see you again so bad” Harry mused,

“Well?” Louis asked,

“What time should I pick you up Lou?” Came Harry’s reply and Louis smiled.

“Quarter to two. I’ll be near the dance halls” Louis’ heart was beating so loudly when he ended the call. His fists clenched and unclenched and his stomach churned as he made his way to the dance halls for his last class before lunch. After class, Louis and one of his friend’s Hanna, walked out together, chatting quietly about the upcoming ballet recital in the second week of October. They weren’t ballet students, but three other girls and a boy were participating in the recital, representing University Of Liverpool.

When the two friends walked out of the halls, Louis’ eyes flicked up to see Harry standing against a pillar, one foot kicked up behind him to support him, forehead furrowed as he squinted at his phone, a serious expression on his face. Louis’ heart fluttered and he smiled.

“Who you’re smiling at?” Zoe asked him nosily,

“No one” Louis blushed. Zoe nodded and bid him a good bye, as Louis walked over to Harry. He just stood there, fingers tapping against each other.

“Lou!” Harry looked up, instantly surging forward to kiss Louis, but with the look of tense on Louis’ face, Harry flushed a deep red, ears turning the same color of a sun burned tomato, he stepped back in a sudden. “Sorry” Harry whispered, hand on his neck.

“Ready for lunch?” Louis ignored the past few seconds and Harry grinned at him, nodding and they walked together, Harry pressed up right besides Louis, a little behind him, ready to fight who ever gave Louis a weird look.

“Where are we going for lunch anyways?” Harry asked Louis when they reached his car.

“Nandos” Louis replied and Harry nodded, opening the door for his boy to climb inside the car, still refusing any help from Harry. Louis took out his phone, and opened his calendar. He had to fit in the ballet recital in his schedule. When they reached Nandos, Louis spotted Zayn’s hair as soon as they entered, and Liam and Zayn waved them over. Harry pulled out a chair for Louis, who thanked him with a blush spread on his cheek as the two sat down.

“I have to be at the theater by three Zayn” Louis wagged a finger at Zayn accusingly, who nodded with a casual expression.

“Let’s get food I’m starving” Liam groaned, signaling a waiter.

“Our friend Niall is arriving on Wednesday, Li you remember right?” Harry asked Liam, who nodded while skimming through the menu. Louis looked down at his, wondering what he should get. “And he’ll stay through the week, and leave on Sunday. So we’re having this small party on Friday and I hope you two can join us. Lou?” Harry spoke, before looking down at Louis besides him.

Louis looked at Zayn from across the table, who had a smirk on his face. Louis nodded vigorously, “I have a test on Friday though” Louis grumbled, when he was reminded by the click in his head.

“Yeah, but your classes get over my five and I don’t think the party starts till late” Zayn argued. Louis rolled his eyes and continued to tell the waiter his order of a chicken panini. Harry got a butterfly chicken and extra wedges. Liam got a mushroom soup and wings, while Zayn got a butterfly chicken as well.

“Zayn’s right Louis, the party starts by nine. You guys can easily make time, and it’s a weekend after so you don’t need to worry about getting to class the next morning” Liam explained. Harry was looking at Louis with hopeful eyes,

“I’ll be there with you, I don’t know if that matters but I’d love it so much if you’d accompany me” Harry whispered, the words were only meant to be heard by Louis and himself. The smaller boy blushed, a small smile curling up on his face as he nodded.

“Where is it anyways?” Louis asked, when their drinks arrived.

“It’s at our friends Andy and Aiden’s house” Liam replied quickly, making Louis nod. When their lunch arrived, the boys started eating with lots of laughs shared. Liam pulled out his phone and Zayn and himself took a picture. And Harry wanted to take a picture with Louis too, he wanted to wrap his arm around Louis’ waist and kiss his cheek in public but he saw the tense and nervous look on Louis’ face, and he let his desires go with a tight smile on his face and lots of admiration in his heart for Louis.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry fit together like puzzle pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves. Here's another chapter. Also, Seaside by the Kooks is always my lovely go-to song :) x

**_“I fell in love at the seaside”_ **

On Friday, Louis wakes up and stretches his back to rid himself of the kinks. Zayn is already in the boy’s washrooms, taking a shower. Louis goes into the small toilet attached with their dorm, and starts to brush his teeth. His phone notifies him of text messages so he opens them while finding clothes to wear on the chilly 3rd October morning. The first text is from Zayn,

_Went to shower. Let’s catch up for breakfast in the cafeteria?_

So Louis nods to himself and picks a white tee shirt with thin blue stripes on it and pairs it up with a denim jacket. The next text is from Harry and Louis’ stomach flutters as he reads the message,

_Good morning sweetheart. Hope you had a nice sleep, you still coming to the party right? Xx – H_

Louis smiles, bites his lower lip as he grabs a pair of maroon slim fit trousers and carries his clothes to the boy’s washroom. There’s Ken, and he’s washing his shirt in one of the sinks probably to save money by washing himself rather than sending it off to the laundry.

“Morning Louis”, Ken waves at Louis, who smiles back and sets his clothes on one of the cubicle hangers.

“Zayn?” Louis calls out. Ken replies,

“Oh, he left like five minutes ago” And Louis nods and starts on his shower. Once he’s done with showering, and changed into his clothes and has towel dried his hair which flops sloppily on his eye lids, he returns to the dorm, grabs his rucksack and then makes his way to the cafeteria. He spots Zayn, Eleanor and Perrie, two of their other friends from the start of the year, sitting on one of the tables. They wave him over, after he gets a breakfast of coco puffs, strawberry milk and a plastic container of berries.

“Hey” Louis chirps, “Good morning” He has a big smile plastered on his face and Zayn knows that it’s not because he has a test today, certainly not because of that. Zayn gives him a knowing look, the happiness radiating off Louis has to do something with the pizza and the chocolates (shaped like flowers how cool is that)  that Harry showed up with last night at the dormitories and called Louis down and Zayn was so happy because Harry made Louis so happy and Louis deserved that happiness.

“Test today” Eleanor groans, laying her head down on the table and making more whiny sounds. Perrie pinches her arm and she whines again, before she starts eating her apple.

“I’m actually very prepared” Louis flashes a grin as he eats spoonful’s of his cereal. And Zayn knows that Louis probably didn’t get any time to study last night because he sat down stairs in Harry’s Rover making out with him, and then they brought their kissing and smooching upstairs to the dorm and at least Zayn got to have some nice cheese vegan pizza.

“Louis, you’re always prepared” Perrie rolls her eyes, making Louis giggle and shrug his narrow shoulders. Once they’ve finished their breakfast, Zayn, Louis and Eleanor make their way to the West Wing of the university, and Perrie makes her way to the sound studio. Surprisingly, she has a few classes with Liam.

“El, why don’t you come to the party with us?” Zayn proposes the questions and Eleanor shrugs,

“Sure I don’t have any place to be anyways. Is it okay with your boyfriends though?” The girl giggles, looking over at Louis and Zayn together. Louis blushes but rolls his eyes anyways as they take a turn into the examination hall.

\---------------------------

Louis gets a call from Harry as soon as he finishes his test and hands it over. The examiner lets him leave with his bag, and he slides his phone open to receive the call.

“Hello Lou” Harry’s deep voice greets him and it send shivers up his spine,

“Hi” Louis meekly offers.

“How was your test?”

Louis smiles and replies, “It was good, okay” He rubs the back of his neck anxiously. He always gets like this when he’s talking to Harry.

“I don’t know if you’re free or anything, but if you want to I mean I’m not forcing you-“ Harry blabbered,

“It’s okay Harry” Louis giggled, one hand clasped on his mouth,

“Yeah sorry I was mumbling, I was just saying that would you want to go on a walk, I don’t  know just trail over by the river today? It’s really nice during the evening and then we can go straight to Andy and Aiden’s house” Harry offered.

“Yeah sure, I’m going to go back to the dorms and wear something warmer, if you can pick me up from there?”

“Yes! Yeah absolutely I’ll be there then. See ya Lou” Harry was beaming,

“See you Harry” Louis ended the call giddily as he walked his way back to the dorms. Once up in his dorm, Louis pulled open the small cupboard they had and sifted through his clothes. He picked out Zayn’s coat and as he made his way back outside, the door was pushed open and Harry stepped inside.

“Oh!” Louis stepped back, startled.

“I just though I’d come up, I don’t know um sorry if I scared you” Harry coughed awkwardly, stepping aside.

“No it’s fine, I was just coming down, just came here to get a coat” Louis blushed, holding up Zayn’s pea coat.

“That yours?” Harry raised a brow, remembering that coat from the night he saw Louis and Zayn at the deli. “Size big on you don’t you think?” He chuckled, leaning against the brick wall of the dorms.

“Oh no, it’s Zayn’s, I’m not a fan of buying coats” Louis shifted on his feet, hugging the clothing to his chest.

“Well, you could um, if you wanted to, you could wear mine I don’t know, I just-“ Harry suggested, heaving out a sigh,

“Harry, it’s fine. You don’t want me to wear Zayn’s coat, I get it” Louis smiled, his heart fluttering when he saw the dimples pop up on each side of Harry’s smile. He quickly took his off the bottle green over coat he was wearing, took Zayn’s out of Louis’ hands and placed it on the desk, before proceeding to put his own coat on Louis’ shoulders. The smaller boy smiled up at him, rubbing the soft material against his palms.

“It’s warm” Louis commented and Harry was glowing like the sun.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cold outside so I’m glad it’s warm” Harry grinned at Louis, leading him out of the dorm room.

“So, what’s with the sudden ‘river walk’?” Louis asked, holding up quotations.

“I just thought we could, talk. Or what ever you wanted to do, I don’t know” Harry shrugged.

“I like the river” Louis nodded, hiding a smile. He hated anything that had to do with cold and wind and water. Liverpool river walk consisting all of them. Not the ideal place for Louis to hang out, but Harry looked so happy with his suggestion that Louis didn’t have the heart to say no to him. Harry just looked down at him, with a bright smile.

The wind blew harshly against them, and the smell of river water flooded the place. There were lots of pigeons, and kids in large jackets running around. And Louis could feel Harry’s warm presence besides him.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Louis asked him,

“Okay, where are you from?” Harry asked with a set grin.

“Donny” Louis chirped, clearly proud of his hometown, “You?”

“Holmes Chapel” Harry sighed with a soft smile on his plump lips. Louis knew he missed his hometown a lot.

“Ah, small village boy” Louis giggled, bumping his arm with Harry’s who had a foolish expression on his pale face. “Well, how many siblings do you have?”

“One sister, Gemma” Harry stated then nudged Louis for his answer,

“Five sisters and a brother, if I tell you each of their names it’s going to take the entire walk” Louis laughed, all crinkly eyed and Harry thought he was the literal sun.

“We’ve got time” Harry reached out for Louis’ hand and the smaller boy blushed, but slipped his hand onto Harry’s large warm hand.

“Well the oldest is sixteen, Lottie, then there’s Fizzy who’s fourteen, then Daisy and Phoebe, twins and they’re ten and then the one year old twins, Earnest and Doris” Louis was beaming.

“That’s a lot of siblings” Harry rubbed Louis’ knuckles, making the smaller boy sigh,

“I love them all a lot. And miss them all too” He frowned a little. He hadn’t seen all his baby siblings since three months and it was upsetting him a lot. “But yeah, that many younger siblings make you an expert in the kitchen and the nursery” Louis quipped, making Harry chuckle.

“Well at least you’ll be a great mom” Harry blurted, then turned a bright red when Louis stopped and looked at him. But the taller boy calmed down when Louis burst out laughing,

“Yes, my motherly instincts are very high. I basically mothered my mum’s newest twins” Louis sighed with a smile at the memory. Just three months ago he was at home, with all his sisters and his baby brother and now he was at college.

“Do you want icecream?” Harry asked Louis, when they neared the end of the river walk, and there was an icecream place close by.

“Strawberry cheesecake and blueberry yoghurt” Louis grinned, and Harry squeezed his hand, making the smaller boy look up,

“Peanut butter and rocky road, we’re versatile” Harry smirked,

“We fit in perfectly” Louis smiled shyly, skimming over the icecream menu and Harry’s heart was glowing,

“Like puzzle pieces” Harry whispered in Louis’ feathery hair and both the boys could feel the fluttering in their hearts.

They fit together perfectly. Like puzzle pieces. Clicking together with a snap whenever they got together.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Aiden's party. Harry can take care of Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. I finally got my new phone and I've been writing ever since xx Mind checking out my other fic? It's an indie singer Harry and ordinary Louis au and its off a really famous tumblr prompt!!

Harry and Louis walked back to the dorms, hopped in Harry’s car and drove to Andy and Aiden’s flat. “That was nice, wasn’t it?” Harry looked at Louis, who was smiling at his lap. The smaller boy nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I’d like to do that more often” Harry slowly reached out and grabbed Louis’ hand, their fingers slotting in place perfectly. Louis blushed. “I’ve never been to a party before” Louis muttered. Greg rarely took him to parties. They went to clubs and bars sure, but never parties. “I’m glad to be your first” Harry said, gently rubbing his thumb over Louis’ knuckles. The flat was not as crowded as it would be an hour later, there were only the main people of their group at the flat. Louis saw Zayn and Liam sitting huddled together on the couch, making out with a bag of chips at their feet. A tall boy with brown hair swept lusciously to the side, in a grey sweatshirt stood in front of the kitchen island, leaning against it with a cup in his hand. There was another boy, tall and buff with dirty blonde shaggy hair. And a shorter blonde boy, with dark roots in his obviously dyed hair and a long scar running down his knees from under his bright orange shorts, stood next to the couch, talking on the phone. Another tall guy, taller than most with dark hair in a quiff sat on a chair, smoking a cigarette. “Hello boys” Harry said loudly. Louis stood close next to him, fingers clutching the material of Harry’s shirt. They had taken off their coats and hung them in the wardrobe near the door. “This is Louis” Harry pulled Louis to him by looping an arm around his waist. “I’m Aiden, that’s Andy, that’s Nick and Niall” Aiden smiled at Louis. All of them seemed friendly, waving over and smiling lazily at Louis. “Nice to meet you all” Louis said softly. Then he was shoved a red cup. “To get you drunk and to loosen your tense nerves” The boy, who Louis remembers as Nick says, a smirk on his face. “I am not tense” Louis frowns, then sniffs the booze. It’s cheap beer. Louis hates beer. Before he can do anything, Harry takes the cup from his hand and places it on the marble island. “He’s fine” Harry says, slipping his hand in Louis’ and leading him to one of the couches. There’s a pool table in front of them. “You don’t have to feel pressured to drink okay? There’s lots of soda and stuff around” Harry places his fingers on Louis’ hip, and Louis folds himself on Harry’s lap. Now both of Harry’s hands lay on the skin of Louis’ hip, his shirt ridden up by his fingers. “I know” Louis presses a kiss against Harry’s lip and the older boy smiles, licking Louis’ lips. The others don’t notice, don’t care. They are used to all kinds of couples making out in all kinds of places. Louis places his small hands on Harry’s broad shoulders, thumb pressing down on the older boy’s collar bones. “It’s probably gonna get crowded in fifteen minutes. So if any of you wanna reserve the rooms you wanna shag in, and not have spectators later in the night, then please do so now” Andy tells them, Niall cackling along. Harry looks over at Louis, pressing a tight kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Wanna go up?” He whispers to his small boyfriend and Louis nods eagerly. They both hurry off the couch, walking up flustered as the others watch in amusement. Harry pushes open the first door he sees. Louis notices a fairly large bed, a mirror, a side table with a lamp, a washroom door and a two door wardrobe and blinds. Harry takes Louis’ hand and they both go over and sit on the bed. Their knees knock together, and their toes wiggle against each other. Louis has both his palms placed on Harry’s thighs, looking impossibly small and nimble. And their breaths are labored and their minds are fuzzy and their insides are churning with anticipation of what’s going to happen next. And Louis knows no one has ever made him feel like this before. And then Harry ducks and presses his lips hard against Louis’ and the smaller boy actually squeals with surprise making Harry tighten his grip around Louis’ neck and the younger boy parts his mouth so Harry’s tongue can slip in. Harry tastes like peppermint and promise and everything Greg was not and Louis is so thankful for that. Harry is slow and soft and assuring and his grip calms Louis. “Can I?” Harry asks Louis, fingers pressing against the hem of Louis’ soft shirt. Harry’s voice is deep and his chest rumbles and Louis can feel the throbbing in his crotch. And Louis nods, making Harry smile softly at the smaller boy. He presses another kiss to Louis’ cheek, and then slowly lifts his shirt. And he can see how small Louis is. There’s an endless loop of soft and mine and louis going over and over in Harry’s head. Once the shirt is completely off, Harry notices Louis’ pale torso. Soft curves of his hips, the slightest curve of his pudgy tummy but its adorable and it’s everything Harry has ever wanted and will ever want. He wants Louis to know that. He lays Louis down, kissing above his belly button, making the boy under him squirm. And then Harry palpates Louis’ tummy with his large hand and his eyes hold admiration for the smaller boy and Louis giggles. Harry looks up at him with a bright smile and big green eyes that Louis loves to look at and he kisses Louis softly on his pretty pink lips. “I know I’m not what you expected” Louis whispers, his eyes sad. “Damn right you aren’t” Harry hisses, “You are everything I’ve ever wanted, but never imagined such perfection could be real” he kisses Louis’ shoulder, it’s soft and bare and Louis smells so fucking good. Harry doesn’t know what it is. Like vanilla cupcakes, and chocolate and roses. Harry wants to ravish him. “Harry?” Louis breathes shakily, hands tightly clutching Harry’s arms, nails digging in the pale skin. “Yes darling?” Harry runs his lips over soft cheekbones, “Please don’t leave” Louis says, eyes shut so tightly he could see white fireworks sparking in front of his sight. And Harry can feel the strings of his heart tugging, his mind buzzing as he wraps both arms around Louis’ thin waist. “Never. I’m always here baby” Harry whispers, and Louis takes it as a promise. ----------------------------- They go down an hour later, after whispering sweet promises and giggling at each other’s actions and bashfully smiling and kissing and soft touches that held commitment. Louis was feeling light headed, smiling dazily when Zayn motions him over. The flat was now crowded. The stench of sweat and beer and the loud noises of people laughing and talking and pop music blasting the speakers. Harry said hello to a few people, then led Louis to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of beer, set it aside then picked Louis by the face and sat him on the counter. He pushed Louis’ knees apart, so he could stand between them and then brought his cup to his lips, taking a sip of chilled beer. “I want something too” Louis pouted, poking Harry’s dimple when he grinned at his cute boyfriend. “I thought you didn’t like to drink?” Harry raises a brow, “Well yeah I don’t like beer. But drinking doesn’t seem like the worst idea at the moment” Louis sighs. “Triple sec” Harry announces loudly, to Louis as he holds up a clear glass bottle with clear liquid in it. Louis makes a face, “Orange flavoured” Harry then smiles and kisses Louis’ lips and Louis can taste the beer but it’s alright because it’s Harry and Louis likes Harry. So Harry pours him a little of the orange flavoured liqueur and Louis bravely takes a sip, because Harry’s there with him and nothing can happen to Louis. After a few drinks, Louis feels tipsy and he giggles at literally everything and Harry notices how clingy and compliant he is when drunk. "Harryyyy" Louis yelps and curls around the tall boy when someone pushes sat him, nearly making him trip. "Careful baby, no need to break your head" Harry chuckles. Louis grins up at him as he braces himself. "You are very pretty Harold" Louis places a hand on Harry's cheek and the older boy goofily smiles. "And you are very drunk" Harry kisses Louis on the lips, pulling him up against himself. "I'm not drunkkkkk silly Harry" Louis pats Harry's heads when Harry picks him up. "Okay sweetheart. You wanna go over and sit down?" And Harry doesn't wait for an answer as he carries Louis through the crowd over to the green couch where Zayn, Liam and Niall sit. Harry tries to sit Louis down but the smaller lad whines and pulls Harry on the couch with him. He straddles Harry's lap, eyes glossy from his past four drinks and his little fists grip Harry's knees tightly. "What are we playing?" Louis asks the other three curiously and Zayn is about to burst with laughter. Niall is smirking and Liam frowns at Harry. Louis doesn't seem to understand all these weird expressions. He only wants to play the game with them. There's some strange powder put in lines on a table in front of them and some pound bills. Is this some modern monopoly? "How much did you give him to drink!" Zayn asks Harry in hysterics. "Four maybe five shot glasses of triple sec" Harry sighs, wrapping both arms around Louis. "Oh my god! Harry you doofus!" Niall cackled loudly, slapping his knee. "Can I play the game too 'arry?" Louis slurs, his head bobbing back and forth and Harry and Liam give him worried glances. "Harry what the fuck?!" Liam slaps Harry on the side of his head. "I can take care of him okay?" Harry snaps, annoyed with everybody attacking him. All four of the boys notice that Louis is now passed out on Harry's chest, looking peacefully asleep, small hands clutching Harry's shirt. The older boy groans but there's a fond smile on his face. "We're going to go back up. Save some pizza for Lou if there is some" Harry scoops Louis up in strong arms and starts maneuvering his way up to the bedrooms. Downstairs, Zayn smiles. Louis finally found someone who honestly and genuinely loved him. The poor boy needed that.


End file.
